


Reader, the Ajin (SuperAvengWhoLock)

by W01FS0NG



Series: Unrelated AJIN series [1]
Category: Avengers, Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: You, the reader are an Ajin. (If you know what that is great! If you don’t, Ajins are people from the anime Ajin and they can’t die. Sometimes, they release this black essence from themselves that turns into a form does the Ajin’s bidding.) After you escaped from a SHIELD facility, you run into the Winchesters. Sometime later, you’re found out by a certain high functioning sociopath Detective, only to be put in the hands of the Doctor.





	Reader, the Ajin (SuperAvengWhoLock)

**Avengers**

 

Your POV

 

Ever since you first died, you’ve been on the run. It was a shame too because you were just starting college at the time.

While free climbing, you messed up and hit the ground. You were so high up. It took ten seconds to fall and thirty seconds to revive. You couldn’t stand all the stares your peers gave so you ran.

A week later, you got a call from your dorm mate that government guys were looking for you. Guess the douchebag of the class ratted you out.

It didn’t take long for the ‘government’ person to find you after the text was sent. It was really only for five days until he found you. Obviously, the ‘government’ person traced your call. However, that ‘government person wasn’t a government person at all. He worked for HYDRA.

Years of torture passed before you were rescued by the Avengers during one of their raids.

Everyone was so friendly to you, but now:

 

“ _Just breath (y/n). Just breath steady breaths. You’ll wear yourself out if you pant while you run.”_ You think to yourself as you ran through the streets of who knows where you are. You had just escaped from a top-secret SHIELD compound.

The ‘superheroes’ gave you to SHIELD, unaware of what they might do. As it turns out, SHIELD is no different that HYDRA. They had been continuously running tests and foreign weapons at you. You were their reusable human test subject since you can’t die.

However, the only way an Ajin can really die, or at least feel like it, is when someone beheads them, and they watch a new head take their place. It’s the same face, same voice, same personality, but it isn’t the same person. They don’t have the same memories as the original.

You must have been killed by HYDRA and SHIELD thousands of times over. You thought your life would be an eternity of experiments and death by weapons testing.

All that changed when the Avengers found out about what SHIELD was doing to you and got you out. When you asked why, one of them said, “No human should have to go through this. Not even twice.” That phrase stuck with you. He called you human despite the meaning of Ajin being half human.

Almost all your life, you were treated as such. Not human.

In the back of your mind, you thought he was lying to you. That he was trying to build up your confidence so that when you're finally caught by this new tracking device, you’re moral would be completely crushed.

Agents were actually hunting you down, but they haven’t gotten you yet! The night is very young.

Running through the streets wasn’t really the best idea. People were seeing you run past them and there were CCTV cameras everywhere. So, at some point, you switched to alleys and rooftops.

At one point, when you jumped from a roof, trying to get to the other one, you failed. You hit the fire escape, didn’t recover, and fell to the ground. Right near two guys and their car.

_Great,”_ thought you. _“now I gotta deal with these two. I got really far away from that facility too. I hope they don’t turn me in.”_

Death again.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**Supernatural**

 

Supernatural POV

 

“Sammy, you saw that right?” asked Dean. Not sure of what just happened.

“Yeah, Yeah I saw it,” his brother confirmed.

The two stood there in silence wondering what to do. After about thirty seconds, you revived.

 

Your POV

 

You shot up with a gasp into a sitting position. Looking around, you saw that two men were staring at with you with intense disbelief.

“What’s the matter?” You asked confidently. “Never seen an Ajin before?”

“Of course you’re an Ajin, why didn’t I think of that?” The tall long haired man asked to no one. The alleyway was dimly lit due to a street lamp on the street right in front of the alley.

“Don’t sweat it. There are fewer and fewer left in the world anyway. Don’t expect all of the world to know what I am. Don’t exactly want it to. All people do is want to experiment on you.” You shivered, then started to walk away and leave them in their confused state, but you realized they might be able to help you. “I know this is crazy to ask since we just met and all, but can you help me?”

“With what?” The shorter man asks. This one had blood on his face. Not yours, but it was still blood.

“Oh, he speaks,” you mock. Then you look at what they’re standing in front of. You couldn’t quite make it out, but it seemed like one of those black fancy old sports cars. But you could be wrong. Immediately, the color in your face drained, although they couldn’t really see it. “ _Guys in a dark alleyway, with a sports car and blood on their faces? They must be hunters,”_ you thought as you slowly took steps backward. “You guys are hunter aren’t you?”

“Yes,” admitted the tall one. “Although, we know that Ajin’s can’t be killed, so there’s really no point in trying. We can, however, bring you in-“

“No! I can _not_! Go back into the authorities!”

“I was, actually, going to say bring you into our bunker. You said you needed help right?”

“Dude! Are you crazy?” asked the short one in a hushed voice.

All you could get out was a nod. The tall one seemed to have given a look to the shorter one and the shorter one begrudgingly opened the door to the back seat since he was closest.

Hesitantly, you joined the two in the car. The shorter man drove, and the tall one had the front passenger seat. The three of you sat there in silence as they moved around the city streets.

“What’s your name?” asked the short one. You didn’t give him an answer. “If I’m helping someone, I want to know what they’re name is.”

“Ryan,” You lied. Can’t figure out if you could trust the two hunters just yet.

“Alright, well, I’m Dean,” the driver continued, “and this is my brother Sam.” Dean put his right hand on Sam’s shoulder briefly.

More silence.

“What do you need help with?” asked Sam.

“I, uh, well,” you contemplated. “I need a way to get to another country undetected, but right now, I think I just want a place to sleep. I haven’t been able to sleep in days. What city is this anyway?”

The brothers gave each other looks. “We’re in Canton Missouri,” Dean replied.

“Really? Huh.” You tried not to act as surprised as you actually were.

“Ryan?” asked Sam.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“What were you doing before you died in front of us?”

You contemplated whether or not you should tell them the truth. They seemed trustworthy enough. Fuck it, just tell them.

“I was running from a secret organization that kidnapped me and did weapons testing on me for years.”

“Wow, I’m, I’m really sorry,” said a concerned Sam. No response. “Well, you can crash in the bunker tonight, if you want. In the morning, or some time tomorrow, we’ll help you leave. Right, Dean?”

“Uh, what?” asked the brother not sure he should agree to this. “Um, yeah, sure.” He quickly realized he didn’t have much of a choice.

 

* * *

 

 

They said it took seven hours to get to the bunker. Even though it felt like less. You must have fallen asleep in the car because you didn’t remember going into the bunker. Much less a bedroom.

You woke up at nine-ish or so. As you walked the halls, you heard voices. The brothers from last night, and a third.

You walked right into their conversation.

“Hey guys,” you said. The tone of your voice suggested that you had gotten a good night sleep.

“Hey,” The brothers said in unison.

“Ryan, this is Cass. Cass, this is Ryan,” Said Sam gesturing to the both of us.

“They informed me of your situation. I am very sorry.” You didn’t really know what to say, so you just faked a smiled. “Where would you like to go?”

“Um, Spain. There’s this little town called Torla. It’s beautiful I-,” without even realizing it, Cass had touched your shoulder and teleported you to the small park near the church of Torla. The streets and most of the buildings, made of cobblestone.”Um, thank you, I really don’t know what to say.”

“A thanks would suffice. Perhaps, our paths will cross again, (y/n).” Cass broke his hold.

“How do you do that? And how did you know my name?”

“I am an angel of the lord,” Cass said that as if that one sentence would solve everything, which it actually did, but still left you with questions unanswered. You were going to ask him your questions, but he disappeared before you could.

 

* * *

 

 

**Sherlock**

 

Your POV

 

It’s been a few months since then. You’ve been living peacefully in this town. Got a job at the museum. Made a few friends. At some point, you hiked the Pyrenees with them. It was nice. It was only two days, however, twelve hours to get to a Refugio (monastery on the mountain turned hostel), you spent the night there, and hiked back. It was really peaceful.

You’ve never really felt at home anywhere since you first died. Not at any of your various apartments, and certainly not at HYDRA, or SHIELD. Maybe this new home in this quiet small town in the Aragon region of Spain, you finally belonged somewhere?

Your Spanish has increased significantly since you’ve been living here.

At some point, you met two Englishmen at the Refugio. The one with the dark hair seemed a bit off. He noticed things about you that no normal person should. He called it being incredibly perceptive and the science of deduction. Anyway, you had a lovely conversation with the blonde one. They didn’t really tell you their names.

As you were heading back, you couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching and following you. Didn’t want to tell your friends, because you didn’t want them to worry.

When the hike was done, you all boarded this bus that took you into town. After that, y’all’s went your separate ways.

It still felt as if people were following you. Right as you got to your door, a man spoke in an English accent.

“Excuse me, miss?” It was that dark-haired man from before.

“Why are you following me?” you ask, not turning towards him.

A pause. Perhaps he was going to say something but stopped himself? “You match the description of a woman who this organization wants very much. They wouldn’t tell me, so, can you?” he explained. Walking closer to you as he talked.

You stood there for a moment in silence. Wondering what to do. Finally, you made a decision. “Why don’t you come into the house with me and I’ll explain it. There could be people listening in.” You unlocked the front door. “You can come in too, shorty.”

You couldn’t see it, but the short blind man’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m not that short.” Then he quickly walked inside.

“Leave your shoes by the door,” you say as you head up the steps of your house.

The last thing you need is people in this town thinking you are a monster, so you chose to work at the photography shop right next door.

The two rooms facing the cobblestone street had a balcony. The living/dining/kitchen also had a balcony.

Stopping at the open floor, you took a seat at the dining table. The mysterious men followed suit.

“So, you want to know why they’re after me?” You ask them.

“Obviously,” retorts the dark haired one.

“Right, well, they want me, because,” are you really going to do this? “Because I’m an Ajin. I’ve been to one of their facilities before. They only kept me around to test their weapons on.” As you explained, you didn’t really make eye contact with either of them. You just studied the floor, or the table cloth, or outside.

The short blonde one clicked his tongue and looked down. “That’s, uh, that’s really sad.”

“I beg of you people not to let anyone know that I’m here,” you said sort of calmly.

“(Y/n)” Said the tall one. Upon hearing your name, you looked up at him. “That is your name right?” You nod. “Well, I promise, to not turn you into them. But, I will, however, give you to a person.”

You’re eyebrows furrowed as you quickly stood up, moving the chair backward. The seat mat a sort of screeching sound and it scrapped across the floor.

“You didn’t let me finish,” stated the tall one. You kept standing. “They, will help you, not torture you.”

“Really?” You ask in disbelief, crossing your arms.

“Really.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Doctor Who**

 

All of a sudden, you heard a thwerp sound a few times before realizing that a police call box had manifested itself in your living room.

“I hope you don’t mind,” stated the tall dark haired one. “But I went ahead and called them for you.” Sherlock wasn’t sure if the Doctor was still him at this point, or if he was even was a man. He also didn’t know if he was traveling with people. The they/them pronouns seemed like a good fit.

You didn’t pay his comment any mind as you examined the mysterious box.

You were on the side of the machine when, all of a sudden, a two women, and two men came out. They all looked around the floor.

“Sherlock?” the blonde lady called, wandering around the floor.

“Are you the doctor?” the tall dark haired one asked, turning to greet the maybe stranger. So apparently, his name is Sherlock.

“Yeah,” the Doctor replied. “It’s nice to see you again.” She then strode towards him. “Where is she?”

“I believe she was inspecting your TARDIS.”

“Found her,” said a man with grey hair. He stood right by the box and only noticed her when he turned around to look through the windows.

Everyone looked at you.

“Um, hi,” you said, waving to the strangers as you came out from behind the box.

“Hey,” said a black man, hands in his jacket pockets.

“You’re (y/n), right?” asked the blonde lady.

“Yeah,” you replied nervously.

“I’m the Doctor, that’s Yazz, Graham, and Ryan.” the trio said hello or hey when their names were called.

“Hi,” you say again. This conversation is getting awkward and nowhere fast. “What is this thing?” you touched the mysterious blue box.

“That is the TARDIS, it’s an acronym which stands for, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.”

“Oh, that’s what it stands for?” asked Yazz out loud.

“Haven’t I explained that to you guys before?” asked the Doctor.

“Mm, no, not really,” says Graham.

“Really?” The group nods their heads. “Huh.”

The Doctor turned her attention back to you. “Sherlock didn’t tell me why you need help, so,-“

“Uh, yeah,” you paused thinking of how you could explain this. “Do you guys know what Ajins are?” All but Graham nod their heads. “Right, well, Ajins are beings who cannot die.” Finally, Graham nods slightly. A few moments of silence later, you asked, “You people are the ones Sherlock called, right?”

They all nodded their heads.

“Alright then,” you slowly walk away from your spot.

“We don’t have to go right away,” said the doctor as she rushed up to you. “You, know, if you like, we can wait until you’re ready. Maybe we can hang out or something? Or, maybe hike to one of those Refugios?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. I’d like that.”

So, the for next month, the Doctor and her crew stayed at your house. Sherlock and Watson left and promised to make sure that you were never found out by any SHIELD person or otherwise. On one of the weekends, you actually did go on that hike to another Refugio. It was nice. You got to hang out with the Doctor, her friends, and your friends that lived in the town with you.

At some point, however, you had to tell them that you would be gone at some point or another, and you didn’t know for how long. When they asked, you said it was a long story. Enough people in the world know that you’re an Ajin. You went on many adventures with the people in the TARDIS. At some points, however, The Doctor has to argue with you on why killing is bad. Your life became even more filled with dangers, horrors, heartthrobs, heartaches, and all that.  

You met Jack Harkness once, and let's just say that he was part of the heartthrob, heartache stuff.

Anyway, for the second time in your life, you felt like you actually belonged somewhere. It’s a new sense of home, but it’s home.


End file.
